


Alphakink Soup: Reheated

by ladysekhmetka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Chiralism, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Figging, Gags, Ice Play, Jewelry, Knifeplay, Leashes, Library Sex, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Pale Porn, Piercings, Pony Play, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Suspension, Teasing, Tentacles, Uniform Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Xenophilia, Zettai Ryouiki, nookworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a self challenge, writing a drabble for each letter of the alphabet, and posted it on Tumblr. This is a beta'd and slightly cleaned up reposting of those drabbles. Short, fast, and bite sized.<br/>Tags updated as I add chapters, and comments are always appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asphyxia - Black Erifef

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to sabaku_no_gaara_ai for making sure I don't leave some major errors in my fic.  
> Also, thanks to attenuasis for being my second beta as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undeveloped AU

“You're just too easy for your own good,” Feferi hissed in his ear-fin as she tore his pants at the waist and exposed his dripping bulge and nook. She pushed him forward so he was leaning against the railing of the ship's deck. Eridan hissed back and then gasped as Feferi ground against his ass hard, teasing the swollen lips of his nook. “What's the matter, hot under the scarf?”

Eridan groaned, his body flushed with excitement that wasn't entirely natural. “Fuck, Fef, you did something to me, it ain't normal for me to be feelin this excited.”

She snorted above him, and grabbed a spool of thick fishing line, wrapping it around both his wrists and the railing. “You shoal have figured that out sooner. I'm so disappointed in you, Erifin...”

Eridan tugged at the fishing line around his wrists and cursed when it wouldn't give. He felt Feferi's bulge under her skirt, trying its hardest to push into his nook through the fabric and moaned as the sensation spread through his whole body. “Not... ngh, as disappointed as I am in you, if you're resortin' to such underhanded tactics.”

She growled and suddenly gripped the end of his scarf tight. “I don't want to hear your voice any more tonight.” She did something with the fabric before pulling on one end hard. The scarf closed tight around his throat, dragging a choking noise out of him before cutting his airway off completely. He struggled, but her grip remained firm and she used the scarf as leverage to grind harder into him. His eyes rolled back and his knees wavered, threatening to drop him to the deck of his ship. “Breathing air is now a privilege and you have to earn those...”

Eridan looked back at her, his vision starting to waver, and bared his teeth in a silent snarl. She bit an ear-fin and he arched his back in shock, grinding his body back into her with a spasm. Feferi gasped and let the scarf loosen just enough to let Eridan draw in a quick deep breath. He coughed roughly and gasped, “What the fuck, Fef, are you tryin to kill me? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of slingin spades at each other?”

“I thought I said I didn't want to hear your voice.” Feferi replied, and pulling the scarf tight again. Eridan squirmed as she wiggled her skirt up and roughly rubbed her bulge over him, from his ass to the base of his own bulge. He made a choking noise in reaction and she reached around his hip to grope at his lashing member. “And anyray, it seems like you don't mind at all...”

She leaned back and let her bulge wander over his body, keeping it from plunging into his dripping nook. Eridan struggled against the railing again and ducked his head in shame when he spread his legs willingly; anything to soothe the ache in his belly and convince his Empress to let him breathe. She ran her fingers over his entire dripping length and over the opening of his nook, almost as if she were gathering up lubrication. Slowly, she sunk a finger unexpectedly into his waste chute and he saw stars and fireworks as he felt his vision start to go dark. Feferi hummed happily as he writhed like a worm on a hook, and then let go of the scarf just in time. Eridan gasped, inhaling twice before begging shamelessly, “Oh god, Fef, please fuck me!”

She snickered. “Where do you want me?”

“Anywhere you want! Please, Fef, you're killin me here.”

The scarf was tightened again as the tip of her bulge teased the opening to his waste chute, and Eridan trembled as she pressed into him at a mind wrecking slow pace. He opened his mouth to moan, but only a wheezing exhale of breath happened, the sound barely noticeable over the pounding of his pulse. All he could do was relax and enjoy the ride.

 


	2. Bukkake - Black Erisol, Red Solkarezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my Re Ex Somniis AU

“Guys, please,” Sollux begged, struggling against the rope that bound his arms behind his back. He was bare as the day he hatched otherwise, and they had trapped his bulge against his belly with medical tape. He looked up with the most pathetic expression he could muster as his matesprits; he didn't even try with Eridan though, no way he was going to beg his kismesis when he had easier options. “Don't tease me.”

Karkat's face softened, and he looked ready to cave, but Terezi put one hand out to stop him and grinned. “Terribly sorry, Appleberry, but you don't have me convinced yet.”

“Yeah, your begging sucks, piss-blood,” Eridan laughed. He grabbed one of Sollux's larger horns and shook his head back and forth. “We're going to get bored and leave you here.”

Sollux snarled at him and fought the rope again, sparks dance around his horns threateningly. A soft, cool hand cupped his cheek, and he looked up at Karkat's red eyes. “Hey, bee brain, play nice for me?”

His breath caught on the warm feelings of pity that flooded his body and he shivered before closed his eyes and leaning into the hand like a purrbeast wanting affection. “KK, please,” he said softly. He tilted his head back to expose his throat to Karkat submissively, “Please...”

Karkat made a soft, possessive noise and placed his lips over the pulse in Sollux's throat. He shivered at the jolt of pleasure that coursed through him and closed his eyes. Terezi echoed the sound Karkat made with one of her own and Eridan made a confused growl. Karkat pulled back and started to undo his pants, “Sollux, I want your lips around my bulge. Show me how much you want it.”

A high, needy chirp escaped his throat, and Sollux leaned forward, pressing his lips to the wriggling mass under the cloth of Karkat's underwear. “Please, please, please,” he moaned, licking the cloth between words.

When Karkat's bulge was finally freed, Sollux licked his lips and swallowed it down to the root in one shot, humming around it hungrily. Karkat gasped, then muffled his moans with the palm of one hand pressed to his mouth. His other hand, he dug into Sollux's hair, directing his tempo with little tugs. It didn't take long before Karkat started to tremble, his body tense and close to finishing. He keened, and then yelped as Terezi pulled him back from Sollux. His material splattered all over Sollux's face and chest. Sollux blinked and tried to move forward, but Eridan reached out and grabbed his horns to keep him in place. “Red looks particularly delicious on you, Appleberry,” Terezi cackled. Her pants were already missing and her bulge unsheathed. Sollux swallowed roughly and looked up at her grinning, unseeing face. She pulled a three legged seating platform from the wall to right in front of him and sat on it, spreading her legs and holding her bulge out of the way so he could see the dripping slick opening of her nook. “Now then, time to convince the prosecution of your sincerity.

Sollux shook off Eridan's hands and scooted to kneel between Terezi's legs, licking one long stripe from the bottom of her nook's opening to the base of her bulge. Terezi made a pleased sound and grabbed his horns to pull his face against her. Sollux shivered, rubbing his thighs together in need, and thrust his tongue in as deep as he could reach. Terezi hummed and huskily said. “Excellent opening argument, Appleberry. Do go on.” He did, licking and pressing the bridge of his nose against the sensitive skin between nook and bulge. A low purr of pleasure rumbled through Terezi's body, and she ground against his face slowly, releasing her bulge to squirm over his forehead and in his hair. When her bulge wrapped itself around his horns, she gasped, nearly fell off her seat, and then relaxed as her material oozed down over his scalp and face. “Ngh, the prosecution is pleased with your arguments... Mister Eggplant, you're next.”

Sollux found himself being pulled back from Terezi and then shoved forward so his face was pressed to the hard floor and his ass was in the air. Eridan loomed behind him and ground his hips against Sollux's backside, his bulge wiggling in the cleft of his ass. “I don't want your filthy mouth anywhere neat my bits.” Eridan drawled lazily as he repeated the motion again. “I'll just use your non-existent ass instead.”

Sollux hissed, but pressed back into Eridan's groin, desperate to have his bulge freed or his nook fucked. Eridan laughed haughtily and continued to rub his bulge between Sollux's ass cheeks. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Eridan shuddered and spilled material all over Sollux's back and ass. Sollux shivered and looked up as best as he could as his quadrantmates. “Please, will you three please make me cum?”

Eridan and Karkat looked at each other and Terezi just gazed off blankly as was her custom. They each smiled at him and Karkat snickered. “Well, since you asked so nicely...”


	3. Chiralism - Humanstuck Equara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autre Monde AU

If Equius didn't know better, he would have sworn on a stack of Qurans that his mistress, and the love of his life, was doing _this_ on purpose.

It had started the moment Aradia opened the door to her cottage. She had been only half dressed, long hair falling around bare shoulders and the lacy pink fabric of her bra. He had stood there, flummoxed, not even looking further than the curve of her chest. She tilted his head up to look at her, smiled and grabbed the ring of his day collar to drag him inside. It was then that he realized that she wasn't wearing a skirt or pants, just a pair of lacy side-tying panties that matched the bra. He swallowed hard, his skin flushing warm and his body tensing. She pulled him upstairs to his bedroom with the statement. “I'm not quite ready yet.”

He sat on the stool she kept for him as she hustled around the bedroom, leaning over here and there to grab stockings from her dresser and then pulling them on, her underwear clinging to her curvy ass just right. His heart was in his throat and he must have made some noise because she turned around and looked at him questioningly. “What's the matter, boy?” She moved in closer and Equius could smell her perfume; it was more than enough for his body to try to react, but the cruel metal cage around his dick kept him from becoming fully erect. He shuddered and shifted uncomfortably. Aradia trailed her hand up his leg and cupped him, cage and all, through his pants. “Nothing is pinching, right?”

Equius shook his head; he had been locked in it for a week, but it was so well made there wasn't any discomfort beside the one the device was designed for. “No, Mistress, it's fine. I apologize, it's just that you're very beautiful today.”

Aradia smiled and kissed his cheek, leaning in so her chest was pressed to his arm. “If you're good, I think we can arrange for a reward tonight.”

She continued to get dressed, and her outfit was not helping with Equius's current state at all. She wore a very cute blouse with half vest that seemed to emphasize her bust and the skirt was just long enough to cover the garters of her thigh high stockings. She put on a pair of high-heel shoes that made her legs look amazing.

Now, walking from store to store in the shopping mall, the distraction was worse. She would lean forward just enough while looking at something for Equius to expect to see a hint of pink against her tanned skin, only for him to catch no more than a glimpse of her garters. She flounced and leaned against his arms and didn't seem to notice the effect she was having. Equius was glad he was still restrained in the little cage of steel, or he would have been in so much trouble.

This final indignity though was almost too much. Aradia had dragged him into a lingerie store, asked him what he thought of this corset over that one, parked him outside the changing room, and was now trying on her selections. The curtain had not been closed all the way, and he could see a sliver of the fitting room interior and a mirror that reflected through the slight opening. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back as he caught glimpses of his mistress's body and the corsets she was trying on. He couldn't look away; surely she didn't know what she was doing to him, right?

Suddenly, he noticed that she was watching him through the mirror as well, and he felt himself grow pale. She smiled, the expression wicked and full of promise, and reached over to slide the curtain completely closed.


	4. Discipline - Pale Signkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

 A wide heavy hand was splayed across his ass, and Karkat groaned, fighting to keep still under the touch. His face was flushed bright red in embarrassment; both his pants and underwear had been pulled down just far enough to expose his rear. He was kneeling next to a human sleeping platform and his upper body was resting on the top, the edge at his hips. He gripped at the fabric covering the platform and dared to sneak a glance back at the figure of the one known as Signless behind him. “Eyes forward, Karkat,” he said calmly.

Karkat shivered and did as he was told. In front of him was the wooden paddle that Signless had chosen to use for this session. He had to fight to not squirm in embarrassment as his predicament and he respectfully (maybe a _little_ sullenly) replied, “Yes sir.”

Signless breathed in slowly through his nose and out before responding. He gently put his other hand on the small of Karkat's back “Very well, we'll do a barehanded warm up and then start the actual punishment for the way you were yelling at your friend. Count as we go.”

He barely had time to mutter 'yes sir' before Signless raised his hand up and brought it back down across his butt. “Ngh, one sir...” he groaned. The sting of the strike spread into heat through his left butt cheek. Signless didn't react to his response, merely lifting his head and strike the other side with the same strength. Karkat inhaled sharply. “Two, sir.”

Back and forth, Signless evenly spread his blows over each cheek and down to the tops of his thighs. Karkat gasped and shivered, counting each blow as his skin warmed from the spanking. His fingers flexed into the fabric under him. He reached sixteen, and his breath hitched slightly as the blow stung slightly worse than the rest. Signless stopped the blows and carefully rubbed the tender skin were it was the reddest. Karkat both relaxed and shivered in anticipation. “Thank you, sir,” he murmured.

Signless hummed in acknowledgment. He leaned over Karkat's prone form to pickup the paddle. “You don't need to count this next part,” he said firmly.

The first blow landed and Karkat flinched and cursed in pain. He squirmed, trying to move away, but the hand on his back shifted and held him down. “”Watch the mouth, descendant, or I might have to add a few blows.” Signless admonished him before bringing the paddle down again a second time.

Karkat bit his lip as he tried to hold still. The hand on his back helped a little, but the sensation of the paddle striking his already tender ass was almost too much. He lost track of how many blows he'd already taken, and buried his face in the fabric to hide his tears and muffle himself as his yelps started to turn into sobs. “Please, sir, I'm sorry, please...”

“I know,” Signless replied serenely. He brought the paddle down a little bit lower, right across both sides at the spot where thigh meets ass. Karkat clenched his hands, digging his claws into the platform's cushioning, barely holding back his shriek of pain. The next blow hit the same spot and he screamed into the platform, kicking his feet in place. “Don't fight this, Karkat. Remember, you asked for this and agreed to my recommendations.”

“I know!” Karkat wailed, echoing his earlier words back at him. Signless tapped the paddle lightly against his cherry red ass in reminder and Karkat blubbered. “I mean, yes sir.”

Signless patted his back and brought the paddle down again, a stream of steady, even blows against Karkat's rear. Karkat wailed and sobbed wordlessly as the stinging blows rocked his body. There were suddenly three blows in a row that were stronger than the rest, leaving him shivering and dizzy. He heard the paddle being set down under the sound of his sobs and the hand on his back began petting him carefully. “There now, you did very good, Karkat.”

Signless let Karkat cry until he was done, running his hands through hair and over tense shoulders. After a few moments, Karkat asked quietly, “Can I put my pants back on, sir?”

“Absolutely,” Signless replied, pulling his hand back so Karkat could kneel up and pull his clothing back over the now red skin of his ass. Karkat didn't even try to rub at the tenderness; he knew that Signless would stop him. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up and we can talk about why you acted out like that.”


	5. Edging - Humanstuck Solkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autre Monde AU

Sollux smirked at the panting, moaning mess that was his boyfriend Karkat. He was naked and bound to a chair with his knees raised to the level of his ears so the camera on Sollux's desk could see everything: from his desperate, tear-streaked face, to the heavy leather cock ring around his hard-on. Karkat wiggled his hips as he tried to grind down on the silicone dildo Sollux had lovingly crammed up his ass. It was streaming to an audience in a adult chat room. The best part was that this had been all Karkat's idea.

Well, most of it. “Fuck, you asshole!” Karkat groaned, fighting the ropes. “Stop...stopping! Let me come !”

Sollux bit his lip in excitement; Karkat's accent was starting to get thicker. He checked the chat room and laughed, the vote in the room was still pretty unanimous; keep him on edge. “Sorry, KK, looks like the public still wants you in suspense,” he replied. Karkat whined in need and Sollux walked around to kneel in front of him, one hand idly playing with the hard length of Karkat's engorged cock. He carefully flicked a nipple piercing and Karkat gasped. “I think this time we'll go for ten minutes before checking again.”

He leaned forward to take Karkat's cock in his mouth, swallowing down the whole length in one fell swoop. Karkat moaned, hips undulating, and let his head roll back. Sollux could feel the tension in his body and slowly started to suck and bob with gentle motions; just enough to bring him to the edge of orgasm but not enough to let him come . Karkat cried out, either wordlessly or in his birth language, Sollux couldn't quite tell, and struggled harder. It didn't take long before his entire body was trembling and sweat had formed a sheen on his skin. “Fuck, fuck, you asshole, please, _thayavu_ ” Karkat moaned. “Please let me cum...”

Sollux reached down to trace a finger around the edge of the toy in him, and Karkat dissolved into a mix of Tamil and English that made him want to palm his own erection. He slowed his bobbing down to compensate for playing with the dildo, holding Karkat back from the edge still. He was saving the stream as well and he couldn't wait to watch it later for the expressions on Karkat's face that he was surely missing. He glanced up at the clock above Karkat's head and realized it had been nearly five minutes already. Slowly, he pulled back, one long drawn out motion, and Karkat snarled like a beast. “Fuck you!” he wailed. If his face was any redder, Sollux would be worried he was going to blow a blood vessel or something. “Please, Sollux... I'll do anything! Suck you off, be your bitch, wear a collar that says it, just let me come already!”

“Really, now? Sorry, _sweetie_ , but you've got five more minutes before that's even a possibility.” He ran a hand over Karkat's spit-slick member. Karkat sobbed and trembled as Sollux continued to keep him at the edge of completion, playing with his cock and pulling the dildo in and out in tiny increments . “You're going to have to put on a good show for everyone watching.”

Karkat's body tensed, and for a moment, Sollux thought his words had pushed him just far enough to make him climax , but Karkat relaxed, then gazed down at him with a desperate, lost look after a moment. He spoke, but it was in a language Sollux didn't understand. He kept up with his teasing until finally Karkat moaned, “Sollux... please, I can't take it anymore.”

Sollux grinned. Karkat hadn't used their safe word yet, so he merely knelt down again, and keep him there on edge.

 


	6. Figging - Equius/Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

“So, ginger has many interesting historical uses,” said Dirk casually as he used a knife to peel the last bit of skin from the ginger root in his hand. “The two we're interesting in are 'gingering a horse', where someone would put ginger in a horse's anus to make it hold its tail up and be more lively, and the other is the practice of 'figging', which started in Ancient Greece and was used to punish female slaves.”

He glanced over to where Equius stood, torso, arms, and hips wrapped up in a leather harness. The burly troll was already covered in a thin layer of sweat and his deep blue bulge was trying to rub against the skin of his belly despite the firm leather sleeve that held it (mostly) still. The long strands of a horse tail style butt plug tickled the back of his thighs, which were clad in thick thigh-high stockings . The look was completed with a pair of pony boots and bit gag with detachable reins. At his glance, Equius shifted nervously, almost as a horse would. Dirk continued with his lesson. “The ginger would be inserted into the slave's ass or vagina and left there until the irritants lost their effectiveness.”

He shifted to face Equius completely and smirked. “Spread your legs and bend over, pony boy.”

Equius shivered and moaned, managing to look both aroused and offended at the same time. He did as Dirk ordered, body trembling. Slowly, he stood and started to pace around Equius, watching him try not to squirm. Dark, indigo blue fluid dripped down his thighs from his nook. When Dirk grabbed the trailing ends of the tail and pulled it up, he could see the swollen opening of his nook clenching around nothing. He trailed a finger up one of those trails to the source, and smoothly pressed his fingers in. Equius moaned and arched his back, shifting to spread his legs as wide as he could, his nook clenching desperately around Dirk's fingers. “Aren't you being a little greedy today? Here, how about you clench around this instead.”

Dirk pulled his fingers out and pushed the ginger in. Equius gasped and moaned at first, but as his inner walls clenched around the peeled root, the pleasant sensation of being filled turned more and more into an uncomfortably burning one. Equius flinched and pulled away, squirming and whimpering at the sensation. “Mmser...” he moaned through the bit gag, stomping his feet in place like might relieve the sensation deep inside him.

Grabbing the reigns, Dirk tugged on them. “Stay still, pony.” he ordered.

Equius was torn; he wanted to obey, but the burning feel of the ginger made that very difficult. He clenched around the ginger, but that only made it worse. He cried out and sidestepped, wiggling his hips, but it didn't help. Dirk frowned and tugged him back over by the reigns. Equius fought to keep still, his limbs trembling at the effort, but he couldn't help but fidget. Dirk sighed, almost disappointed, but there was a slight smirk on his face. “If you can't stand still, I'll have to find a way to further punish you.”

He pulled Equius forward by the reigns over to a low railing and wrapped the leather lead around it so Equius was forced to lean over and set his weight on the rail. He still couldn't stop moving his lower body, rubbing his thighs together, arching his back and feeling the tail swish across the backs of his thighs. Dirk grabbed the tail ends again and put them under one of the harness's straps and out of the way. Equius tried to look at him, but the reigns kept him facing forward.

Moments later, he felt the tail ends of a flogger tracing over his hide. “To finish our little history lesson, sometimes the slave would be flogged as well.” Dirk pulled back and struck his ass with the flogger. Equius yelped and clenched his muscles in reaction to the sting in his ass, only to yelp again at the burn in his nook. He tried to hold still again, but another blow caught him off guard and he squirmed in painful bliss, moaning. “I was just going to let you stew with the ginger in you, but I think this is much better.” Dirk said, pulling back to strike again.

 


	7. Gaping - JadeDave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

Jade looked over her handcuffed, gagged, and plugged boyfriend with a grin as she adjusted the straps around her waist so they wouldn't pinch. Dave's pale skin was flushed red and she could see his rock hard cock hanging between his legs, precum dripping to the sheets below him. A spreader bar kept him from seeking his release before Jade said he could.

She put one hand on his hip, and he moaned wantonly in response, glancing back almost shyly at her. “Are you ready for the last one, Dave?”

He nodded and Jade realized that there was drool dripping from the ring gag in his mouth. So much for 'Mr Coolkid'. She grabbed the bottle of lube and the final anal toy in the set she owned. “Well, I need you to relax then, so I don't hurt you.”

Dave sighed, nodded, and Jade could visibly see the muscles in his body unclench and relax. Carefully, she started to pull at the plug and he moaned in reaction. “Stay nice and relaxed for me,” she said soothingly. “I want to see how open you are.”

The widest part of the plug passed through the ring of muscle, which remained open and gaping for a split second and the plug was removed, flexing once and then closing. She hummed, a pleased sound, and reached down to run her fingers along the underside of his cock while she opened the bottle of lube. Dave whimpered, twitching his hips in time with her lazy strokes. She dribbled some lube over his exposed hole and slathered the final, girthy plug as well. “Okay, take a deep breath for me,” she cautioned as she placed the tip against the puckered flesh.

Dave did as he was told, and she slowly pushed in. Dave moaned and wailed, making all kinds of gargled noises of pleasure as the monster plug slowly slid into him. “Breathe deep, and relax,” she said soothingly, still stroking his erection, now in time to the plug's motions. Dave garbled something that might have been 'Holy fuck, Jade' if he hadn't been gagged. Jade smiled and kept pressing the toy in. When the widest part slid in, Dave shuddered and moaned low and long. For a moment, Jade thought he might have cum, but he just stayed on his knees, trembling, but still very hard. “Good job, Dave,” she murmured, petting his back and appreciating how gosh durn pretty his asshole looked stretched and clenching around the plug. “You're so pretty like this, I could watch you all day.”

Dave groaned and wiggled his hips like one would a treat in front of a dog. The plug was already starting to slid back out, so she dribbled a little more lube on it before pushing it back in with one hand. Dave cried out in pleasure, letting his head drop to the mattress underneath him. “That didn't take long for you to adjust to! You must be pretty eager to take my cock.” She whacked his hip with the silicone dong that was just slightly larger than the plug in his ass. Dave nodded and shivered. “If your pretty hole doesn't gape the way I want, I'm going to push the toy back in, and attach the vibrating chastity harness to the base before giving you a few more moments to relax.”

Dave shivered, but nodded, and she could feel his entire posture slacken even further. She pressed against the base again, rubbing it in tight little circles to loosen him up a bit more. Dave moaned, but otherwise remained pliant. She gripped the toy in one hand and with one swift, careful motion, pulled the plug out. There was a gasp from Dave, but he otherwise didn't move a muscle.

His ass was open, the muscles twitching and she hummed, pleased. She could see inside him, the muscles clenching, like they missed having something to squeeze around. “Very nice, sweetie,” she praised, watching the muscles slowly contract until it was closed again. She shifted so she was closer, the strap-on rubbing along his butt cheeks and between his legs. She lubed up her length and lined it up with his stretched hole. “Now, here's your reward.”

 


	8. Heat Cycle - Black Erisol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

“Get me a drink,” Sollux ordered, keeping his eyes on his screen and not looking at the naked troll at his feet.

Eridan glared up, face flushed violet, fins spreading wide in surprised disbelief and offense. Sollux felt his kismesis's hands clench around his foot where Eridan had been rubbing them only moments before. “Excuse me? What the fuck do I look like to you, your personal servant?” Sollux began to reply, but Eridan cut him off. “Fuck you, pissblood! Yeah, I wanna get pailed, but not this bad. I'm drippin' with pheromones and you're just sittin' there like it's nothing! A man's got needs, Sol, and I'm not going to humiliate myself any more to see them satisfied!”

He went to stand, but Sollux pulled him forward into his lap with his psionics. “You're not going anywhere, fish face,” he snarled before leaning in to kiss him roughly. Eridan whimpered in need, leaning into the kiss and reaching up to wrap his arms around Sollux's shoulders. Sollux growled as his senses were suddenly swamped with the detestable, arousing scent he'd been stoically ignoring for the last two hours in his quest to drive Eridan mad. He bit Eridan's lips hard enough to draw blood, and the seatroll yelped , growled, and returned the kiss, grinding his body against Sollux's almost desperately in his hormone-driven lust. The plan to torment him went out the window and Sollux decided he wasn't going to ignore his own needs anymore. “I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to walk funny until your next fertile cycle.”

He cleared the top of his desk with his psionics, levitating monitors and keyboard out of the way. He picked up Eridan with his powers next, and pushed him back to sprawl across the now bare surface. Violet and yellow were smeared across Eridan's lips and Sollux reflexively licked his own lips, tasting the hormone rich violet blood mingling with his own. When had Eridan bit him? He shrugged it off and quickly undid his pants, letting his bulges slide from his suddenly too tight sheath. Eridan propped himself up on his elbows and lowered his gaze to Sollux's bulges. He echoed Sollux's lip lick with one of his own. “Fuck yes, come on, Sol,” he moaned, spreading his legs wide and showing off his swollen, dripping nook and bulge. “I don't want to fight right now, just fuck me already.”

Sollux shoved him back down flat and ground his bulges against the outside of Eridan's nook, causing him to chirp in need. “You better not always be this easy when you're fertile or I'm going to be so disappointed.” Sollux growled.

“Ha! That's rich, comin' from the freak who begged to be used like a pail durin' his fertile cycle. 'Pleathe, ED, pail me, I'm tho horn-eeeeh!”

Sollux shut him up mid-taunt by sliding his bulge into Eridan's nook, and the troll shrieked noisily, screaming his sensitivity. His face was a pleasing mix of shock, bliss, and hate. Sollux growled possessively before thrusting at a brutal pace, fucking the other troll hard. Eridan keened in pleasure and wrapped his legs around Sollux's waist. He met each thrust with one of his own, claws scratching desperately down Sollux's back. It was only moments and he was already coming, writhing under Sollux's weight. “Fuck,” Sollux hissed, not slowing down the brutal pace. “Already coming? You're such an easy, whiny asshole.”

Eridan managed to flush a deeper violet and shook his head in denial. Sollux laughed, pulled his bulge from Eridan's nook and went to walk away, but Eridan tightened his legs so he couldn't. “Fine, yes!” he moaned, “I'm easy as fuck; just keep fuckin me!”

Sollux grinned and pushed back in firmly.

 


	9. Ice Play - Red Solfef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

“Are you reedy, starfish?” Feferi asked, looking over his naked form with fierce pity in her eyes. Sollux took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. His bulges were already trying to struggle out of his sheath, but Feferi had pressed one cool hand over his sheath and trapped his bulges inside. He nodded and she reached over to the basin sitting next to the platform. With excitement in her voice, she said “Okay, here's the first one.”

She pulled from the basin a long slender piece of ice, tapered at one end. It looked much like a troll's bulge. Melted water dripped down along its length. Slowly, she teased the tip around the rim of his nook, and Sollux gasped. He shivered, more in suspense than the cold pressing against him. “”FF, please...” he said, voice thick with desire.

She laughed softly and slid the icicle into him in one slick frigid rush of sensation . Sollux gasped again, louder, and his face went slack, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation of being filled. Feferi made a low, appreciative growl and asked, “How does that eel?”

She twirled the blunt icicle slowly within him and Sollux moaned as it twisted inside him. “Oh, FF...” he gasped, hips canting up, “Yes, yes, please...”

Feferi laughed and let go of the icicle to reach back over to the basin to pull a second blunted length of ice, same size as the first had been. She nudged the tip in next to the first and Sollux keened as it slid in, head tilting back and hands clenching at the fabric of the platform beneath him. Feferi gave the two lengths a casually cruel twist, and his hips flexed up. Sollux moaned, sounding helpless and breathy. She grinned and twisted them back and forth, causing Sollux to writhe. When she pulled them out, Sollux whined at the loss, looking up at her. Feferi contemplated the two icicles in her hand. The first had melted considerably, reduced to a third of its previous girth. She tossed the smaller piece back into the basin, staining the water in it with yellow, and fished out another length of ice that was larger then the second piece. Holding the two together, she pressed the tips against his nook. “Don't forget to breathe, starfish.”

She pressed them in slowly, inch by inch in short little thrusts that slowly buried the icicles in him. Sollux whined and gasped with each centimeter that slipped inside him, his thighs trembling and his blunted claws digging into the surface of the platform. “Oh god, yes, FF... please. Cl... close...”

Feferi twirled the ice a little harder and deeper. Sollux gasped and went quiet, mouth open in a silent moan, his eyes rolled back. His body went tense, trembling. She kept up the motion going and Sollux suddenly shrieked, claws tearing the fabric into ribbons, yellow spilling from nook and sheath. Feferi giggled, and didn't stop or pause, just kept twisting and rolling the two icy toys, reveling in the gasps and chirps of pleasure coming from her dearest matesprit. “You're so pretty,” she murmured. Sollux couldn't respond with more than a warble of happiness. “I'm going to make you feel good until the sun goes down. You want that, Sollux?”

She started to pull out the icicles and Sollux gasped “No, fuck... I mean, yes please.”

The icicles came out and he whimpered. He spread his legs wider and Feferi giggled at how eager he was. Tossing both icicles in the basin, she let go of his sheath, letting his bulges spill out in a mess of fluid and material. Sollux whined as she settled between his legs, her own bulge curling eagerly between her thighs. She pressed her bulge into Sollux's chilled nook and gasped as he cried out and clenched around her. She was just barely halfway in, and he was already moaning and squirming under her like he was going to cum again. “Oh, already again? I'm not even all the ray in, sweetie.”

Sollux made a noise that was almost too high for her to hear and he reached up to bury his hands in her hair. “Please,” he slurred. He rolled his hips up and his eyes were glazed over. The tips of his bifurcated tongue stuck out over the bottom of his lower lip and there was a hint of drool collecting there. “Please, FF, more.”

She leaned over to kiss him, licking at his mouth hungrily, and pushed the rest of her bulge in.

 


	10. Jewelry - Humanstuck Solkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autre Monde AU

The first time Karkat noticed his boyfriend acting oddly affectionate, he'd chalked it up to the fact that he had just returned to the US from visiting his family in Sri Lanka. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks. Sollux had pressed him down to his futon and worshiped his body like he was a deva incarnated and come down to the mortal realm. It was only later, when they were snuggled together in a tangle of limbs and Sollux was still being unusually affectionate, that Karkat began to wonder why.

In the morning, Karkat had cooked breakfast for the whole house, and Sollux was still being overly affectionate. Karkat didn't mind, but it was so out of character that all three of his roommates had given him questioning looks over the pancakes and eggs. Sollux didn't seem to notice, but he did suddenly ask, “When did you start wearing those earrings?”

“What?” Karkat asked blankly, pausing in mid-flip of a pancake.

Sollux pointed to his own ears. “You're wearing earrings; you  _ never _ wear jewelry. I didn't even know that your ears were pierced.”

He scowled, blushed and finished flipping the pancake. The youngest of his older sisters had given them to him, interlocking curls of gold with ruby chips that was suppose to represent his Zodiac sign, and insisted that he wear them all the time because she made them just for him. “Sevyi made them for me, and fuck you if you hadn't notice that my ears have always been pierced, I just didn't wear anything while in the states because in case you didn't fucking notice, your culture has issues with men wearing earrings! I'll take them out-”

“No, don't,” Sollux interrupted, odd look in his eyes. “They suit you and I like it. I was just wondering.”

“Oh...” Karkat replied. He was aware of his roommates smiling, looking away pointedly. “Fine, since you like them so much.”

That had seemed to be the end of it, but two weeks later, the oddly affectionate behavior returned. This time, he'd been helping Kanaya with a costume project for a school play, agreeing to be her dummy. The play took place during Ancient Egyptian times, so he found himself stripped down and clad in only a simple white kilt and enough costume jewelry to buy a small farm if it was real. Kanaya was fussing with a headdress when there was a knock at the door and she distractedly said “Can you get that, Karkat dear?”

Karkat sighed, debated tossing something over his bare chest, but decided to just answer the door as is, scowl firmly in place. He walked down to the backdoor and opened it with a sharp “What?”

Sollux stood there, his mouth dropping open after he got a good look at Karkat. Karkat blinked as Sollux suddenly pushed him back from the door, shutting it behind him, and over the kitchen table. Karkat yelped, then moaned as Sollux pinned then kissed him, ravishing him on the spot. It was almost over as quickly as it started, and when it was all said and done, Sollux was still being unusually affectionate, nuzzling his neck and holding his hands. “Ngh, where the chafing fuck did that come from?” Karkat asked.

His lover shrugged and moved up to tug on Karkat's earlobes with his lips. “You just looked really sexy when you answered the door.”

Further conversation had died a painful death to the sudden enraged appearance of Kanaya and the threat of bodily harm if they had ruined the costume or the table.

The final nail in the coffin occurred the night he'd finally decided to get his nipples pierced. Sollux had been ever so gentle when they got back to his place; careful to not touch the fresh piercings, but touching everywhere else that he could. In the post-coital haze of the well fucked, Karkat came to the conclusion that Sollux, knowingly or not, had a kink for seeing him wear jewelry.

Tonight, he was testing that conclusion. Enlisting the help of his jewelry making sister, Karkat now had in his possession a collection of matching ruby jewelry that decked him out like a temple dancer from his home country. He only wore earrings, necklace, arm bands, bracelets, and nipple shields on his upper half; his lower half was clad only in traditional  _ lungi  _ that wasn't long enough to cover the bell anklets he also wore. He'd even asked Kanaya to paint his nails a scarlet red to match everything else. He also transformed his room, clearing away most of the stuff he had lying around, piling up the pillows on his futon just right, and lighting several scented candles to set the mood.

There was a half of a knock at his bedroom door and Sollux entered while saying, “Hey, KK, did you forget...”

He trailed off at the sight of Karkat stretched out like an offering on the pillows. The look on Sollux's face was worth every sly comment Karkat's sister made, the time it took to set up. Sollux shut the door behind him and walked over intently. Karkat felt his pulse race, but forced himself to remain relaxed. “I didn't forget anything, dumbass. I remembered that you were coming over today, fuck.” he replied, almost calmly.

Sollux shook his head and slid on the futon, leaning over Karkat so their faces were inches from each other. Karkat could feel his warmth against his body. “KK,” Sollux murmured, running one hand up Karkat's arm. “I thought we were going to study or something...”

Karkat let his eyes droop and he breathed deeply. “Isn't this fucking better than studying anyway? I have a theory I want to test about how you work anyway.” He put his hands on Sollux's shoulders, looked up through his eyelashes, knowing perfectly well that it was a look that Sollux couldn't ignore, and said “Hey, come on Sollux, love me...”

Grabbing his wrists, Sollux pinned him down against the pillows. “I hope you're not planning on leaving this room for at least two hours, because I suddenly have the urge to taste every inch of your skin...”

Karkat shivered and nodded.


	11. Knifeplay - Black Karezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

Karkat hissed in pain and pleasure as Terezi dragged her tongue slowly up the length of his arm, tracing the cut she had made only moments before. Her bulge was wrapped firmly around his, squeezing him tight. He wanted to touch her so bad, the lithe form that rode his hips, but thick leather straps held his wrists and ankles down to the metal table he was stretched out on. “Holy fuck, what the hell are you doing, you maniac?”

Terezi 'looked' up at him, holding a slender dagger up so she could lick a drop of red running down the blade. “What does it look like, my dearest black cherry?” she replied before setting the tip of the blade over the muscle of one arm. Almost gently, she traced the curve of his arm, raising a thin line across his skin without breaking it. Karkat moaned, squirming under her. “I'm enjoying myself and interrogating a traitor to the Empire.”

“Sick, mad, crazy...” Karkat muttered, tugging at the restraints.

She cackled. “You're forgetting 'degenerate', dearest spade,” she purred, grinding into his pelvis. “And you're right there with me!”

She cut him again, right under his grub scar and he hissed again as she licked the blood from the cut. Slowly, she traced her tongue up to the ridge of his grub scar. Karkat shivered and then whimpered as she scrapped the edge of the knife over his other scar. “Fuck, Terezi, you tease!”

She laughed. “Were you really expecting anything else? Don't be stupid, Mister Candy Red, or I'll cut it out of you.”

Karkat growled and then moaned in pleasure as Terezi licked the first cut she made again. “Excuse me for being fucking eager to get to the point of this entire pan rotting situation. I would think-”

She pressed a hand over his mouth just right so he couldn't bite her, cutting him off. The knife traced one cheek, then the other. “Eager isn't the same as impatient... The court is shocked by your inability to understand this detail.” The knife blade traced down his neck and Karkat moaned at the little tremors of danger dancing along his nerves. She hit his collar bone and dug the point in, letting a single bead of red bubble up on his skin. Her bulge squeezed tighter around his and he fought the straps, breathing heavily, as she sucked at the wound like a rainbow drinker. She 'looked' up at him again and licked red from her lips. Karkat moaned behind her hand, a sound that suspiciously sounded like 'please'. 

“Hee hee, begging for mercy, Karkat?” He yelped as she poked him in the ribs, but didn't break skin. He shook his head fiercely, suddenly indignant. “Good,” she said, mouth all teeth and smiles. “You're not allowed to break so soon.”


	12. Leashes - Eridan/Dualscar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

Dualscar snarled inwardly as he crawled forward behind the brat that was his descendant. He could have dealt with losing his ship, his crew, and his position; he could probably have even dealt with being the little shit's slave and personal bucket. The daily 'walk' around the ship, however, made him angry enough to consider testing the resolve of one Eridan Ampora. He lead Dualscar around the decks of the ship on the end of a leash; naked, vulnerable, and exposed on his hands and knees. The looks from his former crew members and stupid smirks made his blood boil, but Eridan didn't seem to pay any mind, just kept walking around, pausing here and there to inspect something or talk with a crew member.

The worst part was that even while he burned in anger and tried to keep his dignity about him, his body had a mind of its own. His body clenched at the looks and laughs and he had to fight to keep his bulge sheathed as he was lead past them. He could feel the squelch of his nook as he crawled behind those hated boots and feel the drip-roll of fluids down his thighs. And of course, Eridan knew what these 'walks' did to him, from the very first time. He'd only smirked and said “You're going to lick up any mess you leave on my deck...”

He wasn't even paying attention when he finally did drip on the deck of the ship. Eridan had paused to talk to the clerk of the ship's hold and Dualscar was ignoring the glances and smirks from the midblood. Suddenly, the leashed was tugged on hard and he choked as he was slid back the length of his body and his face slammed into the wood of the deck. 

“Clean it up!” Eridan hissed. Dualscar growled back in confusion, struggling to sit back up and Eridan put his boot on his head to push him back down. “I said, fuckin clean it up, shark bait!”

Dualscar looked in front of his face where a puddle of violet fluid had dripped. Eridan ground his boot into his scalp and with a irritated hiss, Dualscar leaned forward to start licking at the puddle. It was salty tasting and already cool, even to a seadweller. Eridan made a pleased sound and something warm jolted through Dualscar's body in reaction making his nook clench hard and his bulge swell in its sheath. He was suddenly hyper aware of the clerk's gaze on him again and he shivered, the question of 'Why?' running through his head. He wasn't some weak, passive creature. “Careful, pet,” Eridan said, interrupting his musings. “You're about to get in trouble again. I'd hate to have to punish you in front a the entire crew.”

He had to stifle a gasp and his bulge was now fighting his control to unsheathe. He held it back with sheer willpower and kept licking the rest of his own fluids off the floor. The moment he was done, Eridan tugged on the leash, and he got back on his hands and knees. “Come, I'm not done reviewing the ship yet, pet.”


	13. Marathon Sex - Red Solfef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU
> 
> Could be a continuation of Chapter 9 - Ice Play

Sollux buried his face into the cushion of the mating platform and moaned as Feferi coaxed another orgasm from his body. He couldn't remember how many he'd already had; four, five, twenty? Fuck if he knew, fuck if he cared. His bulges weren't even really all that active any more, unable to resheathe due to Feferi's own bulge stretching him out and taking up so much space in him “So good,” Feferi murmured, still plunging tirelessly into him. “Still okay, Sollux?”

He couldn't form words and when he opened his mouth to reply, a soft keen spilled from his lips instead. Despite the fact that she'd been pounding into already for at least an hour, despite the fact that he couldn't muster the energy to do more than clench his hands and react, Sollux didn't want her to stop. He somehow managed to get himself together mentally enough to whine “More...”

Feferi gently pet his back and then pulled out suddenly. Sollux didn't have a chance to whine about the loss of her bulge before she flipped him over, bent his knees up to his ears, and shoved her bulge back into him. Sollux gasped meekly as her bulge split him wide open again, the tip of it reaching and curling around the entrance of his material sack. His head rolled to one side, not under his control it seemed, and he gasped, tongue lolling out of his mouth. Feferi sighed happily and leaned forward to lick his collarbone and then capture his lips. Sollux whimpered into her cool mouth in time with each thrust and coil in him. 

Feferi pulled back, shifted his body slightly and murmured, “You're so pitiable like this.” She stroked his grubscars and he keened, arching his body so she would have better access. “Sensitive, needy, and open. I'm going pail you until you pass out.”

Sollux moaned and gasped “Please!” Feferi hummed back at him and pushed her pelvis into the entrance of his nook hard. Sollux cried out, eyes squeezed tight, hands clenching at his sides, already close to another orgasm. His nook clenched hard like it hadn't already been pumped full of her material. “FF, yes, please more...”

Feferi moaned, but didn't change her pace. Sollux sobbed, tears and sweat dripping down his face as she slowly pushed him further and further. He cried out as he helplessly felt the sensations in his body build, promising to drag him under. Feferi leaned further down to lick at his horns, shifting everything in a way that had Sollux holding his breath. She ground into him hard and he was suddenly coming hard in long waves of pleasure that made his thoughts go blank and his awareness of anything besides his nook non-existent.

When he came down, as down as one could get with their matesprit still pounding their nook, Feferi smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “That must have been a good one,” she teased. Sollux could only whimper in response; he was still sensitive and it wouldn't have taken much for Feferi to push him over that edge again, despite the fact that it felt like his brain was ready to give up on consciousness, his eyelids heavy. Feferi pinched a grubscar and his eyes flew open in surprise. “Come on, sweetie, two more for you and I'll finish up. How does that sound?”

He was falling asleep, sticky from everything, and tender as fuck, but he nodded his head in agreement.


	14. Nookworms - Red Erikar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

“Fuck, Kar, what the hell is that?”

Karkat looked at Eridan, bent over the low table in his entertainment room, pants around his knees and glancing back at him over one shoulder. He grinned viciously at the pitiful look of horror on Eridan's face. “You know what this is.”

Eridan's fins flared in distress at the long, slender worms that coiled lazily in the plastic container. “That is not a fuckin nookworm! Nookworms are fat an short with six legs! That monstrosity isn't anything like a damn nookworm! It looks half dead! Not sexy, Kar.”

Shaking his head, Karkat set the sex worm on the table next to Eridan's hip. Eridan scooted away from the container. “Fuck, it's not going to hurt you, Eridan. I got it from Tavros.”

“What? Nitram? No fuckin way!”

“Apparently, he breeds them because they sell pretty well, good fucking plan since there's stupid highbloods with too much money who are willing to pay good money on 'designer colors' or something.” Karkat rolled his eyes. “It's probably easy for him with the whole animal power thing, but fuck that, I didn't shove you over my table for us to talk about this. Can I please use the super scary toy on you some time before next drone season?”

“But we're going to be late for the movie,” Eridan whined. “I mean, if you want to stay in, I won't mind.” Karkat didn't reply; he just looked expectantly at the seadweller. Eridan sighed. “Fine, use the weird sex toy, but if anythin goes wrong, I'm blamin you.”

Karkat smirked in triumph. “Fine, thank you. Spread your legs a little wider,” he ordered.

Eridan complied and Karkat could see the folds of his nook already starting to flush violet and swell. He ran his hands slowly over Eridan's ass, causing him to sigh happily. He leaned forward and delicately ran his tongue up from sheath opening to nook entrance. Eridan hummed and spread his legs further apart. Karkat snickered quietly and dove in tongue first. “Fuck! Oh cod, Kar, yes!” Eridan gasped, wiggling his hips back. His bulge was starting to unsheathe already, but Karkat pressed his fingers over his sheath entrance and pinched it shut, trapping his bulge. Eridan whined as Karkat continued to tongue fuck him. “Kar... please don't tease...”

Karkat hummed and kept his pace until Eridan was trembling and begging. He pulled back and licked violet from his lips. “I hate to tell you this,” he said as he grabbed the container and pulled the odd worm out. “But the whole point of this is to tease.”

The worm twisted and turned around his hands in agitation until he rubbed a section of it against Eridan's nook. The creature quivered and one end twisted around to nuzzle against Eridan. “Kar...” he whined. Before Karkat could reply, the worm pushed in, twisting and squirming into the relatively warmer space of Eridan's nook. Eridan shrieked and whined as the worm slowly filled him up a centimeter at a time. When it was fully in, it's length curled up in the shorter space of Eridan's nook, it stopped moving. “What the fuck? It stopped movin?” Eridan panted.

Karkat smirked. “Yeah, that's how this worm works. Come on, put your clothes back on or we're going to be late to the movie.”

Eridan blinked owlishly at him and started to pull his pants back up. “You're just gonna to leave it in me and drag me around places? What if it starts movin again?”

“If?” Karkat echoed. He pulled a small device Eridan didn't recognize out of his pocket. He flicked a switch and suddenly the worm in him started to thrash irritably. Eridan shrieked at the sensation and then clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide in shock. Karkat flipped the switch again and the worm stopped moving, settling back down. “This is an high frequency sound generator. We can't hear it, but the worm can and reacts to it.”

Eridan looked at him with aroused horror. “Oh my cod, Kar, you evil asshole!” he said breathlessly. “Are you flippin black for me?”

Karkat sneered. “Like hell I am, I prefer this to stay firmly in the quadrant we got. Now move, you pitiful jerk. I'm not going to miss this show for all the world.”


	15. Oviposition - Red Psiilux (Mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

The main thought running through Psiionic's head as he fucked and ground into Sollux's nook was 'Fuck, we're both messed up,' but that didn't seem to matter too much as he had the younger troll moaning under him. He had one hand around the back of Sollux's head, pushing his face into the threadbare carpet of the hiveblock, and his psionics held the other troll's arms tightly against his back. Psiionic's hips and abdomen were splattered with the material from Sollux's multiple releases, and he's sure that their thighs were an even bigger mess. 

Sollux made a pathetic noise, the sound muffling slightly in the carpet, but Psiionic didn't respond to it, like he had ignored all the other noises and screams Sollux had made. The younger troll had asked to be objectified, fucked and treated like he was only good as something to be fucked and seemed to be enjoying it so far. It happened that Psiionic was in the middle of his fertile period as well, so not only was Sollux a shivering, sweating puddle of troll, his belly was distended from the eggs in him.

Psiionic felt his abdomen clench suddenly and his bulges tensed, stiffening straight as his hip movements focused on plunging in and out. Sollux shrieked as Psiionic's body pushed an egg up the length of one bulge, the other twitching in spastic movements next to it, stretching Sollux's nook out even further. The egg reached the end of his bulge and, with a soft sigh of relief from Psiionic, was deposited with the rest in Sollux's sac. There was sobbing and he could feel Sollux shaking as he cried into the floor. “Status?” he asked, the only word he'd said during this whole scene.

“Green!” Sollux keened, screaming the word like it would kill him if Psiionic stopped. He hummed in response and continued to pound him into the floor. Sollux cried out, the sound trilling beautifully, and started to make little cricket chirps in time with each thrust and grind of his hips. To be honest, Psiionic wasn't sure how much longer Sollux would be able to take it. He already had ten eggs in his body, the skin of his belly stretched tight. Psiionic usually passed around twelve eggs each cycle. As if summoned by the thought, his body tensed up and there was another egg sliding down one of his bulges. The chirps turned into little cries of distress and Sollux was fighting his psionic grip for real. “Fuck, Psii, red!”

Psiionic stopped his motion immediately and let go of his head. “Do you need me out?” he asked as Sollux trembled under him.

“No...” Sollux replied, snuffling into the carpet and hiccuping. “Oh fuck, do you have anymore eggs?”

Psiionic paused and considered the feelings from his body. “I think just one more, are you okay to take it?”

Sollux inhaled through his nose, sucking snot back into his sinuses, and looked back. He looked absolutely wrecked and beautiful. “Yeah, but... can we do it sweet now?”

Psiionic used his powers to flip him over carefully and pull him into his lap. “Anything you want,” he replied before kissing him softly.


	16. Pearl Diving - Humanstuck RoseMary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autre Monde AU

Kanaya had never looked so lovely, on hands and knees with body bare and her swollen sex exposed. She looked back at Rose with a nervous little smile and asked, “Is this fine?”

Rose pressed a kiss to the back of one thigh. “Almost. Shift your weight forward and keep your hips up.”

She did so, shifting her body forward, making the angle and curve of her body more provocative. Rose traced her fingers over her lover's toffee colored skin and taut muscles. Kanaya shivered in reaction and she drew her hands up those long thighs and gently teased the outer lips of her labia. Kanaya tried to press back against Rose's fingers, murmuring “Beloved...”

Chuckling, Rose pulled back slightly. “Impatient tonight, my dear?”

“Hm, maybe a little. Don't tease...”

Rose hummed in response and traced the fingers of one hand up and down the trimmed fuzz of Kanaya's pubic hair. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against the warm core of her girlfriend once, then licked, tasting the faint traces of arousal. Kanaya gasped softly, but otherwise remained still. Rose licked again, deeper this time, and revelled in the gasp that was just slightly louder. Rose made a pleased noise and used her thumbs to gently spread her girlfriend open and lick again. Slowly, she worked her girlfriend open, letting her sex bloom like a hot house flower, licking and teasing until her senses were overwhelmed by Kanaya's scent and taste. “Kanaya...” she murmured before diving in.

Her lips pressed against Kanaya's clit and the woman moaned again, wiggling her hips ever so slightly. Rose took this as encouragement to continued, and licked lightly over the swollen nub. Kanaya gasped and whined as Rose tasted her over and over, kneading the muscle of her ass.

Suddenly, the soft cries and gasps were muffled. Rose glanced around the curve of hip and discovered that Kanaya had shoved her face into one of their pillows. Rose pressed her face into Kanaya's again and hummed. Kanaya wailed into the pillow, a muffled “Rose, please.” She shifted, sealing her lips about Kanaya's clit and sucked. Kanaya threw her head back from the pillow with a wail of pleasure, body trembling, fingers digging into the pillow. “Oh God, yes!” she cried out.

Rose didn't stop, applying the same pressure and kneading her ass. Kanaya buried her face in the pillow again, her whole body trembling. Rose could tell she was already close to orgasm, and kept pressing her lips and tongue around that pearl of pleasure. Kanaya came with a gasp and moaned, body undulating with pleasure. Rose smirked and didn't stop.


	17. Queening - Jadekat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

After fifteen minutes of it, Jade had finally had enough of listening to Karkat bitch and rant about whatever stupid thing he and Sollux were fighting over. “Karkat!” she yelled, “Shut the fuck up!”

“Like hell I will!” Karkat yelled back, hands clenched. “The whole fucking world needs to know what a pan-fried, bulge-munching genetic throwback he is!”

Jade snarled and for a moment, could feel her now non-existent doggie ears lay back. Karkat must have as well, because he took a step back. “You will be quiet, even if I have to sit on you, stupid!”

She paused. That was actually not a bad idea and she grinned at her good 'friend'. “Oh fuck no!” Karkat said in a deadpan once he saw her expression. “I don't know what idea just popped into your short circuiting, two cell excuse for a pan, but I want nothing to do with it! No way, no how!”

Jade pouted. “Awww, come on, Kar-kitty, it'll be worth it.”

She said it with a light, teasing tone; suggestive and wicked. She could see Karkat's resolve visibly weaken at the implied promise of getting laid. She licked her lips slowly and that resolved cracked. “Ugh, fine, you win.”

“Yay!” Jade cheered. She pulled Karkat over to the low coffee table were her college texts were spread out. “Now, lay down under the table so your head's here, face up.”

She pointed to a spot where she had a floor cushion she's been using as a seat. Karkat raised his eyebrow and sighed. “You are so lucky I pity you...”

Jade snickered. “Is it pity today? Come on Karkat, just do it!”

He grumbled, but laid down and scooted under the table as she directed. “Now what?” he growled. Jade hiked up her skirt and started to wiggle her panties down her legs. Karkat's eyes widened and he said “What are you planning?”

Jade bent over and pulled her panties off completely. “You're going to lay there and I'm going to sit on your face. Do the math.”

Karkat flushed, but she totally caught a glimpse of him licking his lips. “Fine...” he said.

She got on her knees, Karkat looking at her expectantly. He made an impatient noise and before he could start talking again, Jade swung one leg over him and impishly sat down over his face. He hummed against her, hands sliding up her thighs to rest on her hips under her clothing. She flexed her hips to make sure she was comfortably seated on his face and made sure her skirt was arranged around her so anyone walking in couldn't see him. The textured warmth of Karkat's tongue licked along the full length of her slit, just enough to be a tease, but Jade knew it wouldn't take much encouragement for him to do more. She sighed happily at the quieter atmosphere and the lapping tongue against her, picked her pen back up, continued her course work.

It didn't take long for Karkat to move from teasing little licks to full sweeps of his tongue. Jade worked her hips ever so slightly, suddenly very aware of how wet she was. “Not bad,” she teased. “Think you can pull my attention from what I'm doing?” Karkat growled at the challenge in her voice and dove his tongue into her. Jade bit back a gasp barely and managed to say in a calm voice. “Oh, well you're going to have to do better than that.


	18. Roleplay - Fefezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

Terezi tied a final knot and sat back to admire her work. Hemp rope crisscrossed in a lovely pattern like a net over soft curves, avoiding gills while rubbing over grubscars. Feferi turned her head to look at her, grinning and tugging at the rope. “Oh wow, this is really tight!”

“Not too tight though, right?” Terezi asked.

Feferi wiggled and nearly fell backwards, but Terezi caught her, biting her lip at the picture the heiress made in bondage. “Nope, it eels just right!”

Terezi grinned. “Alright, in character then...” Feferi nodded and let her cheerful expression shift into one of defiance and anger. Terezi breathed in through her nose and grinned viciously as she exhaled. “Hello, little heiress,” she growled, running a claw threateningly over Feferi's throat. “I'm so glad that the Empress gave you to me to interrogate... I'll have you giving up your followers in no time.”

“You'll never get me to betray my fronds!” Feferi snarled back, fighting the rope.

Terezi grabbed one of Feferi's horns and pulled her head back sharply. Feferi made a pained noise and glared. “Don't be so sure about that, your highness...” Terezi purred. “The only reason that you're alive still is so the Empire can be sure to get all your little 'fronds'. If you work with me, maybe the Empress will let you live as her pet.” Pulling on the horn, Terezi pushed Feferi to the floor so she was face down and her pert, pretty ass was in the air. She moved to kneel between the bound seadweller's legs Her thick fuchsia bulge was already starting to poke out and Terezi coaxed it out, squeezing along the length as it unsheathed. Feferi keened sharply, wiggling her hips in a subconsciously enticing manner. “It seems you'd be a better pet than Empress anyway...” Terezi continued to speak. “I guess you can't really expect a pervert like yourself to lead the Empire.”

Feferi moaned in reaction and then said shakily “You don't know what you're glubbing about!” Terezi squeezed at the base of her bulge. “Oh cod! Please don't...”

“Tell me what I want to know,” Terezi cackled. She slide her fingers from the base of Feferi's bulge to the puffy swollen lips of her nook. Feferi groaned as her fluid soaked entrance was touched and teased. She tried to flex her hips back, but she couldn't do more than wiggle. Terezi snickered and moved her wet fingers from the entrance of Feferi's nook to the entrance of her waste chute. She teased the puckered flesh there and Feferi moaned wantonly. “Hee hee hee, you really are a perverted little princess, aren't you?”

“Oh my cod,” Feferi gasped. “Cod, please, no!”

“Only one way to stop me, princess. Tell me where the rebels are.”

Feferi snarled and nearly moaned her response. “Shell no!”

Terezi sighed in mock disappointment and leaned forward. Licking her lips, she used her hands to spread the heiress's ass cheeks wider. Feferi glubbed reflexively and Terezi could feel her muscles flexing in reaction to her warm breath on her skin. “Last chance, pail princess...” Terezi warned.

Feferi snarled and then moaned as Terezi licked a wide swathe over her clenching ass. She weakly tried to struggle and pull away, but Terezi's grip was firm. She tongued that tight clench of muscle. Feferi keened under her as she slowly pushed her tongue inside, working her ass open until she was tongue fucking her. Feferi cried out and keened with each little push and prod. When Terezi pulled back, wiping her face with a rag, Feferi sobbed and said “No, please don't stop...”

Terezi cackled. “First you want me to stop and now you don't? See, so indecisive, you would have made a horrible Empress.” She reached down to undo her pants, letting her bulge slid free while fingering Feferi's nook. “Now then, I can either fuck your nook or your ass, and if you tell me what I want to know, I'll let you pick which.”


	19. Sensory Deprivation - Pale Solrezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

When teaching him, she would wrap him up in strips of leather that bound his body tightly; arms to his back and ankles to his thighs. She would take away his hearing, his primary sense now that he was blind, using earplugs and headphones playing white noise static. Finally, she took away his very attachment to the ground, hanging him by those thick straps (so much safer than rope in this instance she had begrudgingly admitted) to dangle and spin slightly in the air, unknowing.

All he had left was his sense of smell and taste, and the ability to talk (she didn't want to overwhelm him and not have a way to let her know), all to better facilitate learning her unique way of sight. She put him in the air for hours, or so it seemed for all that she assured each session was only an hour at most. She always stayed close enough to pat his face reassuringly if he started to panic or feed him some small morsel of sweet. It was so incredibly pale, and with both Aradia and Feferi gone away, he couldn't help but crave the comfort she was offering to him when being stuck in his pan was too much for him to deal with.

Slowly, his new sense began to develop, puzzle pieces falling into place slowly as he hung blind and temporarily deaf in the leather straps. Flashes of color, shapes, even motion began to filter through his nose and before long, she said he had the basics and it was just a matter a practice. He rubbed his wrists where the straps had left their marks after this announcement, a deep feeling of sadness in his chest. “But...” he started to say before trailing off. He mumbled “I don't want to be done.”

She paused for half a moment, silence so deep he thought that maybe the earplugs were still in. She smiled, not her usual toothy grin, but something soft and warm. “My door and pile are always open to you if you want.” she replied, fluffing back a lock of his hair with one hand.

She would still wrap him up if he asked, still take away his senses and leave him hanging, trapped in his head, but now, after she pulled him back down, she would cuddle him close, their limbs like a pile of pick-up sticks, pale and pure.


	20. Tentacles - Solo Damara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

Damara grinned to herself as she looked down at the writhing mass of nothing beneath her. She had discovered this little bubble a few hundreds of sweeps ago. She didn't know who it belonged to, nor did she really care. She had found it and she was going to use it to relax after dealing with her stupid teammates. She stripped her dress and panties off and into her sylladex before floating down closer to the tentacles.

They reacted, reaching out with their dark tendrils, wrapping around her arms and legs. She laughed and let them pull her even closer, spreading her limbs wide. She reveled in the sensation of the eldritch lengths wrapped around her. One tentacle slid up her torso and neck to her face. She licked it with a happy hum, and the tentacle quivered before pressing into her mouth cautiously. Damara growled and mouthed at its length, focusing all of her frustration through her efforts.

As if her devoted attention were a siren's call, other tentacles reached up, sliding along her arms and legs, poking at her rumblespheres and grub scars, sliding along her nook and bulge. Damara moaned around the tentacle and tried to spread her legs wider, but the tentacles held her still. The one stroking along her nook did so slowly, almost as if it were teasing her. She felt her bulge slide out of its sheath with a dribble of fluid that dripped over the tentacle. It immediately stopped sliding against the entrance of her nook and wrapped itself around her bulge instead. She moaned again and her bulge thrashed in the tentacle's embrace as her nook began to drip, fluid dripping down her thighs and over the entrance of her waste chute.

The tentacles below didn't waste any time at all and Damara found herself cumming blissfully hard with tentacles in every opening.


	21. Uniforms - Humanstuck Solkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autre Monde AU

It was the end of the semester, on the eve of finals, and Karkat was slowly going crazy. The pressure was mounting. He'd reviewed his notes a hundred times, but he still felt like he was going to flunk all of his classes in a spectacular fireball of failure and incompetence.

He was in the library with Nepeta, studying for their shared final, notes spread all over the table, and he felt the walls closing in on him. Nepeta was giving him these looks and texting on her phone. “Are you going to take this seriously or not? I don't fucking know about you, but I'm at the end of my fucking rope!” he snarled, trying to keep his voice down.

Nepeta paused and then grinned her wide cat's grin. “Of course I'm taking this seriously, Karkitty. You should take a prreak and check your phone or something. You're too tense!”

Karkat huffed and glared, but checked his phone as she suggested. There was a text message from Sollux.

'hey mr vanta2 can ii talk two you about my grade iin your cla22?'

Karkat blinked. Sollux had lost his damn mind, what was he talking about? He sent back a message.

'WHAT THE BLISTERING FUCK, I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS! MAKE SOME DAMN SENSE AND PULL YOUR HAND OFF YOUR DICK BEFORE YOU SPLOOGE YOUR STUPIDITY EVERYWHERE'

It was a few minutes before he got a response back.

'ok can ii put my hand on your2 iin2tead? ii'll do anythiing two pull my grade up...'

There was a picture, fucking hell there was a picture. Sollux was sitting on a table somewhere, dressed in a girl's prep school uniform with knee socks and everything. His hair had gotten much longer and it was loose and feminine around his face. The skirt would be just long enough to cover his ass if he were standing, and it did nothing to hide the erection under it. His expression screamed 'Come fuck me' and his pose promised he'd be easy.

He had to stifle a groan as his body reacted immediately, his own dick suddenly too big for the jeans he wore. He glanced around nervously and sent a message back.

'WHERE ARE YOU SO WE CAN DISCUSS YOUR GRADE, MISS CAPTOR?'

The response took less than a minute.

'ii'm iin re2earch room d on the 2econd floor of the liibrary. thank2 mr vanta2'

“Nepeta, you're right, I should take a prre... I mean, break,” he said as he stood, trying to subtly rearrange his pants and pretty much failing horribly. “I have someone to do... SOMETHING! I have something to do! I'll be right back”

She laughed and nodded. “Okay, have fun,” she replied knowingly.

He flew up the stairs to the second floor and toward the rarely used research rooms. Room 'D' was on the far end. He walked up to it and opened the door without knocking. Sitting on the table in the room was Sollux, his uniform skirt hiked up just enough to flash the black and yellow striped panties underneath it. “Hey, Mister Vantas, thanks for coming to see me so quickly,” he said, his voice pitched up slightly.

He stepped in, shut the door and somehow managed to maintain his composure as he pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. “Miss Captor, this is a school, not a strip club. Please get off the table.”

Sollux mock pouted, but slid off the table, grinning. “I'm so sorry, Mister Vantas,” he purred as he crossed the short distance between them. He slid into Karkat's lap, pressing his manicured hands against Karkat's shoulders and ground against Karkat's erection. Karkat shuddered and grabbed Sollux's hips to keep him still. “I need to keep my grade point up... What do I have to do for you to change my 'B' to an 'A'?”

Letting go of Sollux's hip with one hand, Karkat traced his fingers over Sollux's chest and started to unbutton the blazer jacket, then the button down shirt, exposing the matching bra underneath. Sollux shivered, then moaned as Karkat shoved the bra up to bunch up under his collarbone, exposing his chest. He thumbed one nipple gently and Sollux gasped, panting slightly as he leaned back to give Karkat better access. Karkat pinched the nipple, and Sollux moaned. “I didn't realize you were so eager to whore yourself for grades, Miss Captor. This semester would have gone much differently if I had.”

“Yes sir...” Sollux moaned as Karkat leaned forward to lick his other nipple teasingly. “I'll do whatever you want for a better grade, sir.”

Karkat licked on final time, and leaned back into the chair. “I want to see you kneeling on the floor, play with your tits, both hands.”

“Okay,” Sollux gasped. He ground once against Karkat before sliding off his lap and kneeling on the floor. Both of his hands were pressed against his chest, fingers teasing both nipples, the little shit playing it up and moaning like he was going to come from just that. Karkat reached for his waistband and undid the button of his fly. Sollux's eyes were drawn down by the motion and he licked his lips like a starving man looking at a meal. “Please...” he sighed, “Please, Mister Vantas, can I suck you off?”

“Fine,” Karkat replied as he pulled himself out of his pants. “Keep playing with your tits. It's too bad yours are too small for a titty fuck...”

Sollux didn't reply with words. He surged forward and swallowed Karkat's full length in one gulp, a feat that nearly pushed Karkat over the edge right then and there. He gasped out loud and then pressed his hands to the top of Sollux's head, directing how fast he wanted to go. It was one of the most intense blow jobs he'd ever received and within moments, he was coming down Sollux's throat with a loud gasp. Sollux swallowed it all, sucking at him to makes sure he had every last drop. He sat back, licking his lips and hands still playing with his nipples, and looked up with lust heavy eyes. “Was that enough for an 'A', sir? Or do I need to ask you nicely again?”


	22. Voyeurism - Red Solkarezi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re Ex Somniis AU

Terezi licked her lips in anticipation as she logged into the installed program on her husktop that would give her access to the video network of her and her matesprits' hive. It was evening time back on Cruziler Station, so both Sollux and Karkat should be at home. Body humming with excitement, she opened a viewport to the camera in their respiteblock, turning up the volume to counter the background hum of the transport ship she was traveling on.

The video finished buffering and Terezi cackled at the slightly blurry picture presented to her nose. Both Sollux and Karkat were present in the block and, after lightly licking the screen to sharpen the details, Karkat was already stripped of his clothing, kneeling on the floor with his wrists lightly bound behind his back with a red sash, his back to the camera. Sollux was only without his shirt and he was sitting in front of him, digging through their box of concupiscent toys. “Dammit Sollux,” Karkat's voice hissed through the speakers. Terezi adjusted the volume one more time. “What the fuck are you waiting for?”

Sollux tilted his gaze upward and Terezi would have sworn that he was looking at the camera directly as he smiled. Her breath caught in her throat as he leaned forward to kiss their third roughly. Karkat moaned and kissed him back. When Sollux pulled away, he only said, “I wasn't waiting for anything, KK... Just savoring the moment.” He ran his claws lightly over Karkat's back, causing his to sigh and shift. Terezi exhaled and shifted as well before leaning in to lick the screen again so she could catch the full flex of that amazing mass of muscle that was Karkat's shoulders and arms. Her own fingers traced the insides of her thighs lightly as the scene continued. “Here, bend over and spread those legs nice and wide so we can see everything.”

“We? Karkat asked in confusion, looking around.

Sollux cut his eyes toward the camera again and calmly replied, “Slip of the tongue, sorry about that.”

Terezi grinned. Sollux totally knew that she was watching them through the camera feed; he had installed the program himself after all. She unbuttoned her pants and shimmied out of them. On the husktop screen, Sollux positioned Karkat in a much more interesting pose. He was now bent over, legs spread wide and back arched just so. His nook was completely exposed and opened and his bulge was starting to peek out of its sheath. “Got any requests tonight, KK?” Sollux asked casually as he continued to pick through the toy box.

“Your mouth on my bulge,” Karkat replied, his voice breathy.

Terezi hummed at that mental image and ran her thumb lightly over the entrance of her sheath. Sollux pulled something from the box that she couldn't quite make out, even after a quick lick of the screen. “Sorry KK, that's not on the menu tonight.”

There was a slight humming noise suddenly, and Karkat gasped as Sollux pressed something against his right grubscar. His body wiggled enticingly, and he exhaled sharply as Sollux slapped some tape over the object (Terezi was guessing it was a vibe) to hold it in place. When Sollux did the same with his left scar, Karkat moaned. “Sollux,” he gasped, and suddenly her nook was wet and bulge moments from unsheathing. “Oh fuck, you're going to tease me all night, aren't you?”

“Nope,” Sollux replied before pulling out a larger, but slender vibe. He turned it on; this one was louder than the other two and Karkat whimpered as his own bulge slid out in excitement. “I'm not teasing  _ you _ .”

Any questions about Sollux's emphasis was cut off as he ran the vibe along the length of Karkat's nook. Karkat cried out and Terezi whined as she slid her hand under the waistband of her panties, her face practically plastered against the screen. Her bulge was only just starting to press out, so she traced her fingers further down, along the slick skin of her nook for a moment before slowly pressing them in. On the screen, Sollux was slowly fucking the vibe in and out of Karkat's nook. The bound troll fought the red sash and cried out with each little stroke. “That's right,” Sollux murmured, almost too softly for Terezi to hear. “Tell us all about it...”

She gritted her teeth and gasped as her bulge finally unsheathed, wrapping around her wrist as she continued to finger her nook. “Dammit,” she muttered in response to his demand from across the galaxy. “I want to be there...”

Sollux pushed the vibe all the way into Karkat's nook, and she could swear the squish of fluids and nook was just barely audible. Karkat gasped and panted, his body twitching in time with the vibe's pulses in him. Sollux looked up at the camera again and slowly licked the red tinted fluids from his fingers. “Hmmm,” he said with a breathy moan. “You're so tasty, KK...”

Karkat snarled something in return, but Terezi wasn't paying attention to that. She growled even as she plunged her fingers into herself harder; Sollux was so going to get it when she got back from her mission.


	23. Wax Play - Humanstuck Equara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autre Monde AU

Aradia ran her hands slowly over Equius's body, reveling in the twitch of his muscles under her hands. She ground down against him, her warmth pressed firmly against his hardness and he gasped under her, hands wrapped around the metal bars of her headboard. He had been blindfolded, but not bound, merely told to not let go. “Mistress, please,” he gasped, long hair spread around his head.

She glanced over at the three lit candles, each a different color, sitting on her dresser. They should be warmed up enough now to get started. She leaned over, pressing her still clothed body against his bareness. “Dearest boy, I need you to hold as still for me as you can, okay?”

He nodded and replied, “Yes, Mistress.”

Aradia kissed him softly on the lips and he shyly returned it before she slid off his body and the tarp covered bed. Equius shivered as if cold, but held on to the headboard. She reached over to grab the white candle first and held it over his body for a moment before dripping the first bit of wax over his chest. Equius moaned beautifully, his back arching, but otherwise remained still. Aradia had to bite her lip to keep from moaning herself at how lovely he looked. She grinned and dripped more wax down the planes of his stomach and let it pool in his belly button. He gasped and one foot flexed in reaction. “Hold still, boy,” she said in warning. She tilted the candle again and Equius whined as the wax hit his skin. “If you don't, I'll have to punish you.”

Equius shuddered as she continued to drip the white wax over his dusky skin. A drop hit one of his nipples and he yelped in reaction, but his hands remained firmly in place. Aradia giggled and dripped wax over the other nipple. He moaned and gasped, “Ah... Allah...”

“I'd rather you call out to me, boy,” Aradia said teasingly.

“My... ah, apologies, Mistress,” he gasped as she trailed the wax down over his hips and thighs.. “Please, Mistress, my star...”

Aradia smiled and set the candle down. White wax covered his body like glaze on a doughnut and he was trembling, biting his lip, with precum dripping from his dick. He was clearly fighting with every strained muscle to not move. “So good,” she murmured, picking up the burgundy candle next. “Two more colors left to go, my dearest. Hold on.”


	24. Xenokink - RoseMary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

Her lover laid stretched out, soft and open, her pale human skin bared before her. Kanaya trailed her claws lightly over the alien expanse of Rose's body, reveling in how delicate the skin was. Rose licked her pink lips, arching her back in an enticing curve, and Kanaya's eyes were drawn to the motions and her mostly bare rib cage. She traced her fingers up over the expanse of skin where grubscars would be if Rose had them and to the band of her human undergarment. Rose let out a breathy giggle. Kanaya was transfixed by the shift of muscles in her belly that were not quite the same as her own and that weird divot in the middle that somehow involved buttons. “It's just a torso,” Rose said, huskily.

“Nonsense, Rose dear,” Kanaya replied, trying to keep her own voice even. “It's not just any human torso, it is  _ your _ human torso.”

Rose smiled, sly and knowing, and Kanaya was mesmerized by her lips again and the flash of teeth underneath as she replied. “Such flattery, Miss Maryam. You haven't even seen all of my human torso.”

Kanaya didn't reply with words, merely continuing her hands’ path over collarbones and down her arms to her human hands. She pressed each hand, each delicate but powerful clawless finger, to her lips, mouthing at the digits and their weird textured tips. Rose made an odd, grumbling noise that was close but not quite the same as a growl. Kanaya paused, looking at her to make sure she wasn't hurting her. Rose smirked and laced their fingers together, pulling her down to kiss her on the lips. Kanaya sighed into the soft, pink lips so unlike her own and felt the press of Rose's omnivore teeth into her own lips as they were nibbled on

Rose emulated her earlier exploration as they kissed, dull but warm fingers dancing over Kanaya's rib cage and dragging over the firm but still sensitive skin of her grubscars. Kanaya moaned into her mouth and licked along the inside, her human warmth a surprising contrast to her cool personality. Rose made a noise back and Kanaya buried her hands in soft yellow-white hair. They separated and Kanaya moaned, “Rose...”

Rose moved a hand up to trace a finger over the base of her left horn carefully, watching for her reaction. Kanaya dug her fingers into Rose’s scalp where horns should have been, but weren't. “So different,” Rose murmured and Kanaya could only nod in agreement.


	25. Younger Partner - Red Condykat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random AU

He was so young, so fresh, like fish that had been swimming the morning before being caught, gutted, and served on a bed of white grains. The Condesce grinned; her little threshie kinda looked like a bit of fish, spread on her platform with a flushed face, fingers curled into helpless fists above his head as if she'd pinned them there. “What's the matter, buoy?” she laughed as she lightly ran her claws over his skin from chest to groin. He moaned and flexed his hips up. “Is it ray too much for you?”

He whimpered as she wrapped her fingers around his bright red bulge. “Ngh, no ma'am!” he gasped.

She laughed inwardly at how overwhelmed he looked. “You betta not be lying to me, Crabby,” she teased as she rubbed one of his grubscars and squeezed his bulge lightly.

He gasped and his hips bucked up again, hard. “Fuck... no no, I'm great... ngh... uh, 'fin'tastic even.”

How cute he was; adorable and eager to please. She rewarded him with a kiss to the lips and started to stroke and squeeze his bulge. His hands fluttered over her skin, like he wasn't sure where to put them. She grabbed one and gently pulled it down to her own bulge and saw his eyes widen almost comically. “What's the matter, Crabby? Never touched a bulge before?”

“Yes... I mean, no? Ugh...” he said, visibly affronted and flustered. She squeezed and he exhaled with a loud huff. “I mean, there were a few times with a hate friend...”

“Did you go all the ray?” she purred, genuinely interested.

He flushed deeper and she marveled at how much sweeter the color red was when it belonged to someone loyal to the Empire and devoted to her. “Once, before he just disappeared one day,” he admitted quietly. “I haven't been able to trust anyone else since...”

Her heart clenched in pity at his expression and she leaned down to kiss him again. He groaned into her mouth as she squeezed his bulge and he copied the movement around her own. She made a soft, pleased noise and said, “Don't worry a-trout it,Crabby.” He smiled, something rare for him and precious to see. She started a low, pleased purr in her chest as she held him close. “I'll teach you everyfin I know.”


	26. Zettai Ryouiki - Humanstuck Erisolkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaînes de Coeur AU (not yet published BDSM AU)

“Oh my god, what the hell is this?” Sollux demanded.

“Tone, Sollux,” Karkat replied icily, sitting in a swivel chair and swinging back and forth idly. He was already dressed for the evening, black pants, black long sleeve shirt, and black shoes. Behind him, Eridan sat at a vanity, and he snickered at Sollux's reaction as he put the finishing touches on his own appearance. “And you, dumbass, stay out of this.”

“Yes sir,” they both replied in unison, Sollux in dismay and Eridan gleefully.

Karkat stopped swinging back and forth to look keenly at the screen Sollux was suppose to be changing behind. “What's the problem?”

“This... outfit, this dress...”

“Technically, it's a skirt an’ top,” Eridan gleefully pointed out.

Karkat turned to glare at him. “I told you to fucking stay out of this. Disobey me again, and you'll have a lovely set of stripes to match his. Then I'll hand you over to him when he's in dom mode, walk out the room, and ignore any wailing of the damned I hear for the next hour.” Eridan looked unsure if this was a good thing or bad thing. Karkat turned back to the screen. “What's wrong with the outfit? Short list, we're running low on time.”

He could  _ hear _ Sollux's brain spinning in circles, trying to come up with a short list of his problems with the outfit that Karkat had picked out for him. “People might be able to see under this skirt...” he finally replied with only a hint of sulking. “They'll definitely see the marks.”

“That's right,” Karkat replied. “That would be the point of the diabetes inducing cute panties included. Quit dragging your feet, or I'll be damned sure to let people definitely see them. If you hadn't been such a bratty little shithead earlier, then you wouldn't have marked up thighs to worry about either.”

Sollux made a soft, barely audible noise that made Karkat's body clench, and he quietly replied. “Yes sir.”

There were a few moments of clothing rustling, zippers being pulled, and Sollux's breathing growing ragged. Finally, he stepped from around the screen, hands held behind his back. He wore the exact outfit that Eridan was wearing, only in black and white instead of black and purple. A white corset top with black trim and zippers covered his torso, around his hips sat a tiny black skirt with white embellishments to match those on the top, and a pair of black and white striped stockings clad his legs all the way up to just under mid thigh, leaving a section of his thigh bare. His thick heeled shoes were black; Karkat couldn't find a pair of white ones to cater to Sollux's weird two colored shoe obsession. A thick, wide white collar and matching cuffs with D-rings completed the look. Eridan whistled teasingly and Karkat made a mental note to punish him later before saying. “Come here and stand in front of me, Sollux.”

Sollux walked over almost shyly, eyes down on the ground. “Does it look okay, Sir?” he asked nervously.

“Okay?” Karkat asked incredulously. He ran his hands over stocking clad legs, from calves to the ribbons that held each stocking up, thumbs running along the bare skin just above the hosiery. Sollux gasped and then moaned as he slowly worked his fingers over the bare skin, closer and closer to the hem of his skirt. “It's more than okay, you look amazing. Everyone's going to be so envious of me tonight. Turn around, bend forward for me, and hold still.”

Sollux did so, bending and putting his hands on his knees. Karkat hissed in approval at the sight. The welt marks from the earlier punishment stood out beautifully against his pale skin and one could follow the trail up his thighs and under the hem of the frilly panties that Karkat could see from his low vantage point. He reached out again, thumbs trailing over each mark slowly and he made his way up, tracing that full expanse of thigh between stocking and skirt hem that had some weird Japanese phrase to describe that he could never remember. Sollux moaned as Karkat slid his hands under the hem to grab the lingerie clad ass under it. Karkat leaned forward to lick a welt slowly and Sollux gasped, “Fuck, KK... Sir!”

Behind them, Eridan made a whining noise as he watched and Karkat pulled back to glance at him. His other sub's hands were clenched in his skirt and Karkat could clearly see his arousal under the fabric. “Hmm, both of you are being so good right now...” he said, pleased that Sollux hadn't moved and that Eridan wasn't trying to touch himself. He squeezed Sollux's ass one more time and then leaned back all the way into the chair and ordered, “Both of you, on your knees in front of me. Don't tear your stockings...”

They scrambled to obey, both taking care to not ruin their outfits. He looked them both over, his dearest beloved subs, both eager and willing to follow his every order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thanks for reading everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
